The present disclosed herein relates to a bonding structure of an electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a bonding structure of an electronic equipment including a stretchable display.
Recently, a electronic equipment has a general constitution of connecting an stretchable display with an electronic circuit module installed on a rigid substrate. To connect the stretchable display and the circuit of the rigid substrate, a connection method using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is known.
The ACF has a dispersed state of conductive particles into a polymer. The ACF is disposed between the stretchable display and the rigid substrate for connection, and heat and pressure are applied. By the conductive particles disposed between an electrode included in the stretchable display and another electrode included in the rigid substrate, the stretchable display and the rigid substrate are electrically connected through mechanical contact. However, since the electrical contact of the conductive particles with the electrodes is kept by the polymer, the conductive particles are easily separated from the electrodes by external stress. In this case, electrical resistance may increase, and defects of the electronic equipments may be generated.